1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easy and efficient method for marking a golf ball without deforming the dimples on the ball. It also relates to a golf ball which is marked by this method at the same time as it is molded.
2. Related Art
Golf balls have a plurality of dimples on the surface, and marks such as the manufacturer's name, the brand name, figures, and numbers are displayed on the dimpled curved surface of the ball.
A golf ball is generally molded using a two-part mold having inner walls which define a cavity at the interior and which are provided with a plurality of dimple-forming projections. The golf ball thus molded is trimmed of cover stock flash, buffed, and surface treated, after which marking is carried out in a separate marking step.
As shown in FIG. 4, conventional golf ball marking methods carried out for this purpose involve placing a transfer tape 41 bearing the markings to be displayed on the ball between the ball G and a transfer pad 42, closing in on the ball G from both sides (in the direction of the arrows I in the diagram), and applying high pressure against the dimpled curved surface of the ball at an elevated temperature so as to effect transfer of the marks. The transfer pad 42 is supported by a support 43 which is held by a platen 44.
However, since the marking method using a transfer tape effects transfer at a high temperature and under a strong pushing force, the dimples are deformed during transfer. Even after transfer has been completed, the dimples remain deformed rather than reverting completely to their original shape. As a result, the dimple shapes on the ball's surface lose their uniformity, which adversely affects the flight performance of the ball.